Numbershot S43: Pink Light In The Darkness
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Jenaveve's mysterious power... Just what is it? All that's known is this: Vector wants it gone. Kaito can't be part of this battle. Can Jenaveve hold her own against the Barian whose crosshairs she's in?
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: Hello, my readers! I am so sorry for the delay, but a combination of schoolwork and getting Pokemon X really cut me back. But I'm back with my next Numbershot!**

**Yuma: What's the "S" stand for?**

**Vile: You'll find that out later, but based on the Number itself, you can see that Jenaveve is the star of this Numbershot. Rest easy, viewers: This is not a "save Kaito" plot.**

**Kaito: At least you're trying something different.**

**Vile: Hey, I try to listen to feedback. Anyhoo, standard disclaimer here, folks. I'm half-tempted to stop doing this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot S43: Pink Light In The Darkness

Chapter 1

A Duelist fell to the ground, defeated in a Duel. On his opposition was Kaito, decked out in Photon Mode, with Jenaveve, Haruto, and Orbital 7 spectating. The AR field vanished, and Kaito dispelled his Photon Mode, walking over to his opponent. "You all right?" He asked.

"Ngh… I might ache later, but I'm all right." His opponent said.

Jenaveve walked over, she and Kaito nodded at each other, and she covered her hand in her pink Soul Power aura, combining it with Kaito's Photon Hand. The Soul Hand entered the opponent through the chest, the opponent keeping still during it, but the hand retracted with nothing in it. Kaito sighed. "Nothing. Again."

"Gomen. I wish I could've been of help." The opponent said.

"Don't worry about it. Sorry I stopped you." Kaito apologized. The opponent nodded and walked off.

"Nii-san?" Haruto asked, apparently sensing worry in his brother.

Kaito smiled at him. "Don't worry, Haruto. I'm not as depressed as you might think." He told him. "Even if I fail, the others are probably finding the Numbers as well." Haruto wasn't sure if he believed him. As they went to head home, Kaito suddenly stumbled. "Ugh…" With a groan, he toppled over and fell to the ground.

"Nii-san!/Kai-chan!" Haruto and Jenaveve cried.

"Oh dear… I was afraid of this!" Orbital 7 cried. "We need to get him to a hospital, now!"

*A Little White Later*

Kaito laid on a hospital bed in Heartland Hospital, his body hooked up to various machines, his face in an irritated expression. The monitors gave various responses to his condition. Jenaveve, Haruto, and Orbital 7 were over to the side, the former two with worried expressions. "Nii-san…" Haruto breathed.

"Ngh… I'm all right, Haruto." Kaito said. "I'm just… exhausted, that's all." He gave an annoyed sigh and closed his eyes. "Orbital."

The robot was startled. "H-Hai, Kaito-sama?"

"You didn't tell them about my condition, did you?" His master asked.

"Condition?" Jenaveve asked.

"N… No…" Orbital said, fidgeting with his hands.

"Tell them. Now." Kaito said.

"Are you certain that they need to-" Orbital said, but he was stopped when Kaito shot him a stern look from his bed. Orbital shrunk back. "K… Kashikomari."

He turned to Jenaveve and Haruto, and saw Haruto already looking at him with apprehension. "Orbital, what is wrong with Nii-san?"

Orbital gave a sigh (or at least the sound of one). "Kaito-sama's body… is being weakened by the power of Photon Change. I thought he was immune to the effects now that Jenaveve-sama was strengthening him, and he has been using Photon Change at reduced power ever since. It seems that nothing will be able to stop these effects, and Jenaveve-sama's relief is only temporary. His body will shut down if this Number hunt is not finished quickly."

Haruto gasped, looking horrified. "Nii-san… No…"

All of a sudden, Orbital's metal neck was grabbed, extended, and shook violently by an angry Jenaveve, shocking Haruto. "Why did you hide this from us?!" The pink-haired girl yelled, still shaking the robot.

"WAH-AH-AH-AH! I d-didn't want y-you worrying about K-Kaito-sama's m-m-medical condition…!" Orbital managed to say.

"We're his brother and girlfriend! We're SUPPOSED to worry about him!" Jenaveve yelled.

"Stop, Jenaveve!" Kaito said, making the girl stop in her stride. Kaito had his eyes closed with his face pointed up. "It wasn't his responsibility to tell you. It was mine. But the fact of the matter is, you're aware of everything now. I was aware that I could die during this, and I'm still prepared to forfeit my life if it means finding the Numbers and keeping you and Haruto safe." He opened his eyes and looked at her with a smile. "Then again, I was never one to go without a fight."

"Nii-san's right about that." Haruto said, feeling a little better.

Jenaveve let out a breath, letting go of Orbital's neck and, because she had ended up lifting him off the ground, making him fall to the ground. _'Kaito-sama's woman is scarier than he is…'_ He computed without talking.

The doctor then came into the room. "How is he, Doctor?" Jenaveve asked.

"He's in a better shape than I thought, but his body is clearly in a state of exhaustion." The doctor said, looking at the chart he was holding. "I'm going to have to keep him here overnight, but he should be well enough to leave either tomorrow or the day after. Overall, though, he'll be fine."

Jenaveve let out another breath, this time in relief. "Arigatou."

"See, Jen-chan? I don't go down that easily." Kaito told her.

Jenaveve finally gave a smile, walking over to him and kneeling down. "Good. Because I'm gonna hunt you down in the afterlife if you don't get out of this." She told him with a playful smile before kissing him.

Orbital turned around and held him arms up in an "I don't know" gesture. "That girl changes moods like Haruto-sama changes the channels every day…"

*Meanwhile*

Within the depths of Heartland Tower, the Number Distributor typed furiously on the keyboard. "Where… where are they?" He growled. After a few seconds, images began to show up on-screen, showing Number digits and pointing to locations. The Distributor smirked. "Good… they're all still out there. They can have the prototype, for all I care. Those are the ones that will help us."

**"Wait a minute… Isn't there one missing?"** Vector mused, forming from the Distributor's body.

"Only this one." Pressing a button, the Distributor brought up an image of Number 43: Sacred Persei. "The one that Kaito's woman has somehow been able to resist."

Vector growled. **"I can't understand it! How could she manage to resist its power when it's one of the strongest Numbers I've infected?!"** He shrieked.

"I've been trying to answer that myself." The Distributor said. "I can't just walk up and ask her, so I did the next best thing." He inputted a command on the keyboard, and a section of the wall opened up, revealing another room. "Even though the first test failed, I captured what I think can give us the answer." Getting up from the chair, the Distributor walked into the room, which showed a glass case with pink light swirling within it.

Vector let out a long gasp. **"Is that…?"**

"A piece of the girl's power. Unfortunately, the machine hasn't been able to figure out just what it is." The Distributor said. "Its essence is just so… unnatural."

Gazing at the pink light, Vector suddenly felt an odd compelling feeling within him. Slowly, he extended an arm toward the glass case. The Distributor was confused, but he decided to trust the Barian's judgment. As his red energy hand phased through the case, the pink light came into contact with it, and…

**"GYAAAH-AAAH-AAAH-AAAH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Vector's entire energy body was shocked relentlessly by pink lightning, causing him tremendous pain. Unfortunately, as he was still connected to the Distributor, he got some of the pain as well. "GRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" In his stupor, Vector somehow managed to pull his hand back, causing the lightning to cease. The two of them were panting heavily, Vector's body becoming staticy. "What… What just happened?!"

Vector's solid blue eyes gazed at his hand, then at the light in the case, quivering. **"No… It cannot be!"**

"What? What is it?" The Distributor asked.

With a growl, Vector pretended to slam his hand down. **"Distributor! Ignore the Numbers for now! We have a new mission!" ** He pointed at the case, his reflection showing over the light. **"That girl… The herald of that power… must… be… DESTROYED!"**

* * *

**Vile: Oh boy. Vector's mad now.**

**Jenaveve: What does this have to do with me?**

**Vile: Uh... it's your power?**

**Jenaveve: That isn't what I meant.**

**Vile: No spoilers, Jenaveve. Anyhoo, if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: Why is it that I always seem to make Numbershots faster than I do GSTART chapters?**

**Haruto: Maybe because the action is broken up into sections rather than all at once.**

**Vile: That might be the case. Whatever the case, Chapter 2 is already set!**

**Haruto: Ooh! Is it the Duel yet?**

**Vile: No, that's next chapter. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine or another cardmarker's. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot S43: Pink Light In The Darkness

Chapter 2

After leaving the hospital the previous day, Jenaveve seemed to only regain her worry about Kaito's safety. Orbital 7 had stayed back at the hospital to keep watch over him, giving her any updates. Currently at her house, she had various cards from her Deck laid face-down on a table in front of her, staring at them intently. Haruto walked into the room, confused. "What are you doing, Nee-chan?"

"I'm going to see if the stars have a good thing in store for me." Jenaveve mused.

"What are you, some kind of fortune-teller?" The boy asked.

"Believe me, Haruto. It's worked for me before." Jenaveve replied. Haruto moved closer to the table, standing on his tip-toes to see better. Holding up her Deck, Jenaveve drew three cards. "The cards left in this Deck are the Sacred monsters of the Zodiac. Each one is meant to symbolize someone." She placed the top card she drew face-down. "First card." She flipped it face-up. "Sacred Dabaran."

"Nii-san." Haruto piped up, getting a confused look from the girl. "Dabaran is Taurus. Stubborn and unwilling to give up, just like Nii-san. Yuma, too, but it's also LIGHT, just like Nii-san."

Jenaveve smiled. "Hey, pretty good." Haruto chuckled. Jenaveve placed the second card down. "Second card." She flipped it. "Sacred Spica. This one is me."

"I can see why. It's beautiful yet powerful, like you." Haruto said with a grin.

Jenaveve giggled. "You're good at this, Haruto." She saw that only one card was left in her hand. "Third card." She placed it face-down, then flipped it. "Sacred Scheat."

Haruto's eyes lit up. "That's me!"

"Mm-hmm. Like Scheat, you may be small, but you're a big help to us, Haruto." Jenaveve said, ruffling his hair.

Haruto laughed, then looked at the remaining face-down cards. "What do the rest of them do?"

"The cards that are left are what should be in store for us. This one could determine what's in store for Kai-chan." Jenaveve hesitantly flipped the card over, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. **Sacred Bireo**."

"What's that one mean?" Haruto asked.

"Bireo is Cygnus, the Swan. It means that a good omen is in store for Kai-chan." Haruto smiled. "Since the top of card points toward Dabaran, it means his good omen is in store for very soon."

"That means Nii-san will get better!" Haruto chirped. "This is cool! What does the one for yours say?"

"Let's see." Jenaveve flipped the card below Spica over, but gasped in horror. "Uh-oh…" The card was **Sacred Gienah**.

Haruto didn't like the sound of that. "Uh… is that one bad?"

"Sacred Gienah is Corvus. The Crow. It indicates a bad omen just like Bireo indicates a good omen." Jenaveve explained. "The head is pointing to Spica… meaning something bad will happen to me soon." Then she noticed two cards connected to Gienah's bottom. She and Haruto looked at each other before both flipping over one card: Sacred Escha and Sacred Hawwa, which were diagonally pointed to Gienah's bottom.

"Aren't those Zodiac Sacreds? When did those get there?" Haruto wondered.

Jenaveve was confused as well. "I must've placed them there without realizing it."

"What do they mean?" The younger boy asked.

Jenaveve looked at the cards carefully. "Escha is Libra… and it indicates something balanced, but robotic… even will-less. Hawwa… That one is Ophiuchus."

"Ophi-what? I don't remember that one being in the Zodiac." Haruto said.

"It normally isn't. Hawwa symbolizes something unnatural. Something that is among us that shouldn't be." The girl mused. "Their cards are touching each other, meaning they are allied in some way." She shuddered. "I can only imagine what kind of horror they may be."

Haruto was worried as well, but then he noticed something. "Huh? Hey Nee-chan, there's another card here." Sure enough, a card laid horizontal between Spica and Scheat. Haruto flipped it over while keeping it horizontal. "**Sacred Rigel**… Orion!"

Jenaveve was surprised. "Rigel indicates that the one will help another, and that the direction indicates who will help who."

"Rigel's pointing to Spica with Scheat in the back… Does that mean I help you, Nee-chan?" Haruto asked.

"Yes. I guess Scheat really does fit you." Jenaveve said with a smile. "Perhaps this omen is not as bad as we thought." Haruto smiled as well. Jenaveve then got a call on her D-Gazer. "Hello?"

"Jenaveve, I have to work late tonight. Can you run to the grocery store for me? I made a list in the kitchen." Her mother told her.

"Sure, Kaa-chan." Jenaveve said. Her mother thanked her and hung up.

"I guess there's nothing to really worry about, huh, Nee-chan?" Haruto told her.

Jenaveve gave a little giggle, looking back at the omen in her cards. _ 'Perhaps not all omens come true.' _ She scooped her card back into her Deck and put it away, then headed out the door, Haruto tagging along.

*Meanwhile*

The Distributor trudged through Heartland's streets with a dark look on his face. **"Continue in this direction… she is this way. I'm sure of it."** Vector told him from within.

"I'm glad you informed me of just what she could do." The Distributor said. "All we must hope is that she does not know just what she is." The Distributor felt an odd energy pulse elsewhere. "I feel her power. I made sure that I brought the card I needed to counter it." He showed Vector a Field Spell Card that radiated dark energy.

**"Ahhhh… Yes, that's perfect!" ** Vector mused. **"That girl will not know what she's dealing with now, ahahahahahahahahaha!"**

*Later That Day*

Jenaveve and Haruto walked home from the grocery store, both of them carrying bags. "Ah, that was a good way to get out of the house!" Jenaveve said, feeling chipper.

"Nii-san'll be happy to have dinner when he gets back today!" Haruto said.

All of a sudden, Haruto stopped dead in his tracks. Jenaveve noticed and stopped as well. "Haruto? What's wrong?"

Haruto set one of the bags he was holding down, his hand beginning to glow a lavender color. Then, he snapped his head to the right with a glare. "Rrraaaaaah!" He threw an energy ball from his power into an alleyway, causing a miniature explosion.

"Haruto!" Jenaveve gasped.

"Run!" Haruto cried, quickly grabbing the bag and rushing off. Jenaveve, no time to think, merely rushed after him.

"Rrgh… that little runt!" The Distributor, who was in the alley, growled with a slightly singed coat. He vanished using red darkness.

Haruto and Jenaveve continued running with seemingly no end of their path in sight. Eventually, the two of them came to a stop near Jenaveve's house, panting. "I… I think we lost them!" Haruto gasped.

"Wha… What were we running from?" Jenaveve asked.

"I… I sensed him. …Vector!" Haruto said. Jenaveve gasped in response.

**"I didn't appreciate that, whelp!"** Vector's iconic voice screeched. Out of nowhere, a Dark Duel Anchor was lashed directly at Jenaveve.

Haruto saw it and quickly pushed Jenaveve out of the way, dropping the groceries in the process. "What the?!" Jenaveve cried.

"Blast it all! Just when I thought you wouldn't be an obstacle anymore." The Distributor's voice said as he came out of where he had ended up.

Haruto growled at the Distributor, both him and Jenaveve glaring at them as they got to their feet. "What do you want with us? Nii-san's not here!" Haruto said.

"I could care less about your brother right now." The Distributor. "It's his woman I'm after!"

"Me?!" Jenaveve cried.

**"Yes, you!"** Vector declared, emerging from the Distributor's body. **"Again, Distributor!"**

"Don't move this time!" He growled, lashing another Dark Duel Anchor toward them.

Jenaveve stood ready to fight, but Haruto thrust his arm up into the path of the Anchor, causing it to ensnare his arm instead. "Nii-san's not here, but I'm ready to fight you!"

"Stay out of this, boy! I'm after the girl!" The Distributor growled.

"Anyone who goes after Nee-chan is my enemy! I'm not afraid of you!" Haruto said. "I'll protect Nee-chan for Nii-san… and I'll crush you for what you did to Tou-chan!"

**"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So it's still a struck nerve, I see!"** Vector jeered. ** "Crush this kid firmly, Distributor. He'll be seeing his father soon enough."**

"…The only one who will face judgment is you." Jenaveve said, stepping forward and surprising Haruto. "Haruto, if they're after me, then I'll bring the fight to them. I don't know what you want from me…" Her hand began to glow pink. "…but you're not going to get it!" With a yell, she lashed her hand forward, causing a pink Duel Anchor to careen toward Vector.

The Barian let out a shriek, but the Distributor intercepted it with his left arm, causing it to be ensnared. "I cannot allow your power to touch him, but this battle is as it seems: 2 against 2. You and that accursed power you possess shall be extinguished!"

"Never!" Jenaveve and Haruto cried.

**"Prepare to feel our new power!" ** Vector declared. The Distributor whipped off his hat and sunglasses. Darkness spiked his hair and turned it silver-gray.

"Duel Disk, set!" Jenaveve and Haruto attached their D-Pads to their arms, which activated. The Distributor's D-Pad formed from dark energy, while Vector formed a purple-colored conical D-Pad from the energy that made his body. "D-Gazer, set!" Jenaveve and Haruto activated their tattoo D-Gazers, while the Distributor's Gazer formed from darkness that billowed from his eye. Vector, however, seemed to do nothing.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** All four players' D-Gazers (Vector's left eye instead) flashed, with no spectators around. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the Distributor's Augmented Reality: A dark grove, devoid of all other life.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Vile: Jenaveve and Haruto have accepted the fight with the Distributor and Vector. What variation of the Chaos power is the Distributor packing this time? ...Looks like the others already left. Good thing, too: I'm out of material. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: Chapter 3 is here, and the Duel is getting underway!**

**Haruto: Me and Nee-chan finally get to kick butt!**

**Vile: You, not yet. The Duel is only getting started here, though.**

**Haruto: Oh. Well, it'll still be awesome!**

**Vile: *smiles* Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards (unbolded if Vector's talking) are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot S43: Pink Light In The Darkness

Chapter 3

**Jenaveve LP:4000**

**Haruto LP:4000**

**Distributor LP:4000**

**Vector LP:4000**

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" The Distributor drew his card. "Photon Cyclops, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as an odd creature in white-and-red Photon-like armor, but it had a large solid red instead of just a light. The Photon light that made its body, however, was pitch black: The same black as Photon Number Destroyer.

**Photon Cyclops: Lv.4 LIGHT Fiend ATK:1800/DEF:1200**

"Photon…" Jenaveve and Haruto breathed.

The Distributor chuckled. "No one will hear your words… Field Magic, **Shadow Zone**, hatsudo!" Darkness billowed from the card instead of light, and the field morphed into a completely different area. The sky was utterly black, with dark purple clouds giving an eerie contrast to it. It was the ground they were on that was the real contrast, though: It was stark white, with everyone's shadow being clearly visible.

"Nani…?" Haruto wondered.

"The effect will come later. Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end." The facedown emerged.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Jenaveve drew her card. "Continuous Magic, **Arrow of Kaust**, hatsudo! Up to two times per turn, I can increase or decrease the Level of a LIGHT monster I Summon. Sacred Dabaran, Shoukan!" Her monster emerged as a white-armored humanoid with bull horns on its helmet, armed with a red light chakram. Its armor was marked with an eight-pointed star shape with a ring in it. From her Magic Card, an arrow of green light shot out and struck it in the back, granting it power.

Sacred Dabaran: Lv.4 (originally 3) LIGHT Beast-Warrior ATK:1300/DEF:800

All of a sudden, a flash of lightning cracked behind Jenaveve, causing Dabaran's shadow grow. Then, two red eyes glowed on the shadow's head. "Nani?" Jenaveve gasped, Dabaran looking shocked.

"Shadow Zone no kouka hatsudo." The Distributor said with a smirk. "When a monster that isn't DARK Attribute is Summoned, Shadow Zone brings its shadow to life as a Shadow Token on its opponent's side of the field." The shadow stretched over to beside Photon Cyclops before growing into the form of Dabaran, only completely silhouetted with red eyes. "And the Shadow Token has the exact same original Level, Attack Points, and Defense Points of its original."

**Shadow Token (Sacred Dabaran): Lv.3 DARK Fiend ATK:1300/DEF:800**

Jenaveve cringed. "Sacred Dabaran no kouka hatsudo! When it's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 3 Sacred monster from my hand!" She picked her second card. "Sacred Sheratan, Tokushu Shoukan!" This monster was also another white-armored humanoid marked with the ringed star, having a ram-horned helmet and no weapon. The Magic Card shot another green arrow, powering it up.

Sacred Sheratan: Lv.4 (originally 3) LIGHT Beast ATK:700/DEF:1900

Another flash of lightning occurred, causing Sheratan's shadow to grow into the Distributor's field and become a clone of its owner.

**Shadow Token (Sacred Sheratan): Lv.3 DARK Fiend ATK:700/DEF:1900**

_'I can only hope that Shadow Zone will not follow this move.'_ "Watashi wa Reberu San no Sacred Dabaran to, Sacred Sheratan de Obarei!" Both of her monsters turned fully yellow and shot into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both her monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Pillars of light shone from the portal, and a new form began to rise. "Arawareyo… Sacred Omega!" Her monster emerged as a large white-and-gold-armored creature that appeared to be a centaur, having a horse-like lower body and a humanoid upper body, its chest emblazoned with the upgraded Sacred symbol. It had a jagged cape with a blue inside and appeared to be wielding a blade in the shape of the Sacred symbol made completely out of light. Two yellow Overlay Units circled it.

Sacred Omega: Rank 4 LIGHT Machine/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:500 2 Overlay Units

"Yatta, Nee-chan!" Haruto cheered.

"Shadow Zone is unable to affect Xyz Monsters. However, don't celebrate just yet." The Distributor said. "Photon Imp, Tokushu Shoukan!" His monster appeared as a lavender-armored Photon in the shape of a small devilish creature with blue eyes, also containing black light. "It can be Special Summoned from my hand whenever an Xyz Summon takes place."

**Photon Imp: Lv.2 LIGHT Fiend/Tuner ATK:600/DEF:600**

**"A Tuner Monster!"** Vector mused. **"Oh, Distributor, you surprise even me sometimes, hahahahahaha!"**

Haruto grinned. "But it's a LIGHT monster, so Nee-chan gets a Shadow Token!" Imp's shadow stretched to Jenaveve's field and grew into a shadow copy.

**Shadow Token (Photon Imp): Lv.2 DARK Fiend ATK:600/DEF:600**

Jenaveve cringed. "I won't let your move come to pass. Sacred Omega, attack Photon Imp!" Surging the light in its blade, Omega charged forward to strike the imp.

"As if you had a chance! Trap Card, Urgent Tuning, hatsudo! This card allows me to utilize monsters on my field for a Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase!" A high-pitched chuckle came from his Tuner. "Watch as the Level 3 Shadow Tokens I possess are Tuned with the Level 2 Photon Imp!" The small creature leapt into the air with multiple backflips before its body changed into two Level Stars. The stars became Synchro Summon Rings, and the two Shadow Tokens became formless, stretching through the rings and changing into six Level Stars. "Shinkuro Shoukan!" The stars lined up, and a beacon of dark light shot through it, causing a pillar of dark light. "Arawareyo… the shadow that lurks behind the light of justice!" An insidious metal wing emerged from the light, as did another, the two wings having insides that appeared as dark voids. Two blue eyes shone behind the light. "Photon Veil Demon!" The light scattered, revealing the monster's form: An almost vampiric-looking purple-and-silver-armored Photon, its body filled in with black light, its head having blue eyes with a wide-open fanged maw. It possessed sharp claws and thin legs, with its wings almost as large as it. It slowly floated to the ground and covered its body with its wings, a purple aura covering it to near invisibility.

**Photon Veil Demon: Lv.8 LIGHT Fiend/Synchro ATK:2600/DEF:1700**

Jenaveve felt an odd streak of fear just by looking at this… thing. Haruto noticed something. "Hey! That's a LIGHT monster with a Level! How come Shadow Zone's not working?"

"Hmhmhmhm. If Photon Veil Demon's non-Tuner Synchro Materials are DARK, any effects that don't target it are deflected by its veil of darkness." The Distributor said.

**"It's only the start of our plan to drown your accursed light in darkness!"** Vector growled.

Shaking her head, Jenaveve glared at him, unknowingly releasing a surge of her power. "Sacred Omega, change target! Attack Photon Cyclops!" The charging centaur changed direction and impaled the metallic monster straight through its enormous eye, causing it to explode.

The surge of her power washed over the Distributor and Vector, causing the Barian intense pain. **"GYAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

**Distributor LP:3400**

Vector panted heavily in pain. **"Don't… do… that!"**

"So that's what you want with me. You can't stand the power I hold." Jenaveve mused. "You are what my cards showed: Something that does not belong here." She flared her hand in pink energy. "Then I will be sure to erase you from existence for what you've done! Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Her facedown emerged.

Vector gave an insidious giggle. **"You're in for something much worse than you expected."** The red spirit floated to the side of the Distributor, lining himself up with Haruto, but his tail was still embedded in his host. **"Ore no turn! Draw!"** He drew his card. ** "Umbral Ghoul, Shoukan." ** A circle of darkness formed on the field, and from it, a dark creature emerged: It had a purple metallic head with spikes, and a purple metallic yet skeletal arm. The rest of its body appeared to be formless shadows covered by a dark teal cloak. Two red eyes glowed on its head.

Umbral Ghoul: Lv.4 DARK Fiend ATK:1800/DEF:0

** "Umbral Shadow no kouka hatsudo."** He held out a monster card, which glowed with black light. ** "When an Umbral monster is Summoned, Umbral Shadow can be Special Summoned from my hand."** Another shadow formed from Ghoul's body, two red eyes on it. However, it didn't emerge from the ground: It was a legitimate shadow. **"And when it is Summoned this way, its Level becomes equal to that monster's Level."** The shadow then twisted into Umbral Ghoul's shape, however lacking it was.

**Umbral Shadow: Lv.4 (originally 1) DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:0**

**"Umbral Ghoul no kouka hatsudo. By reducing its Attack Points to 0, I can Summon any Umbral monsters with 0 Attack Points from my hand." ** Umbral Ghoul's shadows began to leave its "body", forming into a sphere.

Umbral Ghoul ATK:0

**"Umbral Eye, Tokushu Shoukan!"** The sphere of shadows became what appeared to be a metal frame, but the inside of the frame was a black-scleraed eye, which was only shown by a yellow ring acting as an iris. A few small tendrils came out of the shadows.

**Umbral Eye: Lv.4 DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Vector makes an effective darkness to the light of my Deck." The Distributor said. "Shall we move to the next step, Vector?"

**"Oh, yes. Umbral Eye can be treated as 2 Xyz Materials for the Xyz Summon of a DARK Xyz Monster."** The eye suddenly peeled apart and morphed into two identical eyes. **"Ore wa, Reberu Yon no Umbral Ghoul to, Umbral Eye ni tai bun de, Obarei!"** Ghoul and the two Eyes turned fully purple and shot into the air in a spiral. A purple spiral portal opened up, and all three of his monsters sailed inside. **"San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku… EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!" ** Shadows billowed from the portal, one mass of them changing shape. A skeletal purple arm formed from them, as did another, and an inky black cloak covered them partially, leaving only their hands exposed.** "Arawareyo…" ** There was no lower body to this creature, only formless shadows within the cloak, but there was a skeletal midsection underneath the cloak. Then, a purple scythe blade came from the shadows of its body, which the hands grabbed and pulled fully out. **"Umbral Reaper!"** The creature's head was a menacing purple skull with orange eyes, the eyes and jaws able to move like a human face. It looked back and forth before letting out a haunting roar and taking an imposing stature, two purple Overlay Units circling it.

**Umbral Reaper: Rank 4 DARK Fiend/Xyz ATK:0/DEF:0 2 Overlay Units**

Vector gave a creepy giggle. ** "While the monster itself does not look imposing, be warned: It is only one of our troops..."** Shadows began to come from under its cloak. **"…by whose hands that your light will be eclipsed by the darkness!"**

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Photon Cyclops  
Level 4 LIGHT Fiend  
ATK:1800/DEF:1200  
Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent Special Summons a monster to their side of the field with less than 2000 ATK: You can have this card gain 200 ATK.

Photon Imp  
Level 2 LIGHT Fiend/Tuner  
ATK:600/DEF:600  
When an Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card cannot be destroyed by battle during the turn it was Special Summoned this way.

Umbral Shadow  
Level 1 DARK Fiend  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
If you Summon an "Umbral" monster (TCG/OCG: that Umbral must have 0 ATK and DEF): You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If you do: This card's Level becomes the same as that monster's Level.

Umbral Eye  
Level 4 DARK Fiend  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
TCG/OCG: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "**Umbral Eye**" from your hand or Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster. This card cannot be used as an Xyz Material, except for the Xyz Summon of a DARK monster.  
Anime: This card can be treated as 2 Xyz Materials for the Xyz Summon of a DARK Xyz Monster.

Photon Veil Demon (TCG: Photon Veil Archfiend)  
Level 8 LIGHT Fiend/Synchro  
ATK:2600/DEF:1700  
1 LIGHT Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters  
If this card's non-Tuner monsters were all DARK monsters: This card is unaffected by all card effects that do not target it. This card can attack your opponent directly, but if it does so by this effect, the battle damage becomes half this card's original ATK.

Umbral Reaper  
Rank 4 DARK Fiend/Xyz  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
3 Level 4 "Umbral" monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle. Monsters with 0 ATK that battle this card are destroyed, and are counted as being destroyed by battle. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: The ATK of all face-up monsters becomes 0, and cannot be changed from 0, until the End Phase.

Shadow Zone  
Field Spell Card  
Whenever a player Summons a non-DARK monster (except Tokens): Special Summon 1 "Shadow Token" (DARK/Fiend-Type/Level ?/ATK ?/DEF ?) to the other player's side of the field. The ATK, DEF, and Level of the "Shadow Token" is equal to the original ATK, DEF, and Level of the Summoned monster. If a "Shadow Token" is destroyed: Its controller sends 1 monster from their Deck to the Graveyard.

Arrow of Kaust  
Continuous Spell Card  
Up to twice per turn, when you Summon a LIGHT monster: Increase or decrease its Level by 1.

* * *

**Vile: We're not even to Haruto's turn, but the Duel's already seeming intense. What could Vector have in store for his enemies?**

**Haruto: Aw, man! I didn't get to take a turn yet!**

**Vile: Relax, Haruto. You'll get your chance.**

**Haruto: *pouts a bit***

**Vile: *laughs* Anyway, if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: Yeah, sorry for not uploading new chapters for 2 days, but I was finishing up the story mode for Pokemon X. It's a long game! XD But I've beaten the Champion, so now I'm back in business with Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot S43: Pink Light In The Darkness

Chapter 4

The insidious Xyz Monster let out a creepy chuckle as it stared down at its intended victims. Jenaveve saw that it didn't seem powerful, but she knew there was more to it.

**Umbral Reaper: Rank 4 DARK Fiend/Xyz ATK:0/DEF:0 2 Overlay Units**

**"Heh heh heh heh… Magic Card, **Umbral Dive**, hatsudo!"** The shadows around Umbral Reaper only seemed to thicken, but shadows covered his other monster as well. **"With this card, monsters with 0 Attack Points are able to destroy other monsters with 0 Attack Points by battle, and if an Umbral monster with 0 Attack Points destroys a monster by battle, you'll receive 1500 points of damage!"**

Haruto was confused. "How are those cards gonna destroy anything?"

Sacred Omega ATK:2400

**Shadow Token (Photon Imp) ATK:600**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You underestimate me, boy!"** Vector laughed. **"Umbral Reaper no kouka hatsudo! With a single Overlay Unit… the Attack Points of all monsters on the field are reduced… to ZERO!"** Reaper slashed one of its Overlay Units with its scythe, and the shadows billowing from its cloak shot forward, grabbing both Omega and the Shadow Tokens by their throats and choking them. Photon Veil Demon, however, was unaffected courtesy of its effect.

**Umbral Reaper: 1 Overlay Unit**

Sacred Omega ATK:0

**Shadow Token (Photon Imp) ATK:0**

"No!" Jenaveve gasped.

**"Umbral Shadow, attack the Shadow Token!"** The shadow on the ground shot forward, moving underneath the suffering Token. Then, the shadow became a large spike that skewered the dark copy, causing it to explode. However, while it did this, the shadow spire vanished in a portal that opened above.

Out of nowhere, the shadow emerged behind Jenaveve and shot right through her. "AAAGH!" Jenaveve cried, staggering on her feet. The shadow then dissipated in front of her.

**Jenaveve LP:2500**

**"Hahahahahahahahaha! So, the exchange works both ways! This is perfect!"** Vector laughed. **"Umbral Reaper is immune to destruction by battle! Reaper… slay her Xyz Monster! Shadow… SCYTHE!"** With a disgusting laugh, the bony Xyz shot forward, vanishing right in front of Omega. The monster looked back and forth, but the monster didn't appear… until it reformed behind it and gave a powerful slash to its back, right on the neckline. Omega's body cracked with purple cracks, then it exploded. However, Reaper wasn't done. With the momentum of its swing, the scythe swung right around and slashed Jenaveve (figuratively, of course) right across the chest.

Red lightning sent shockwaves of pain across her body. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jenaveve screamed in pain.

"Nee-chan!" Haruto cried. The lightning subsided with a flash, Jenaveve moving into a bent-over stance, panting heavily.

**Jenaveve LP:1000**

"Excellent, Vector! With the girl's field clear, I'll demolish her next turn!" The Distributor commended.

**"Yes, and it will be spectacular, haha! Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"** Vector's facedown emerged.

Out of nowhere, a fierce growl came from Haruto. "I won't let you hurt anyone anymore, Vector! Boku no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Moon Driller, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a strange twelve-wheeled (6 pairs, 3 on each end) white vehicle with an orb-like seating area, a rectangular back, and an odd antenna. On the front of the seating area, though, was a large drill.

**Moon Driller: Lv.4 LIGHT Machine ATK:1700/DEF:800**

"Moon Driller no kouka hatsudo! By reducing its Attack Points by 1000, I can Normal Summon a second time!" Moon Driller's drill whirred to life and drilled into the bleach white ground.

**Moon Driller ATK:700**

"Booster Rocket, Tsujyou Shoukan (Normal Summon)!" From the hole in the ground, a new machine appeared: A tall, thin, white rocket with a brownish lower body and two smaller rockets attached to this lower body.

**Booster Rocket: Lv.4 LIGHT Machine ATK:1000/DEF:500**

"Booster Rocket no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, it can increase another monster I control's Level by its own Level, then make its own Level 1!" The rocket was covered in lines, then pieces broke off, revealing a thinner rocket within. The metal pieces then covered Moon Driller, causing it to become an armored battle vehicle.

**Moon Driller: Lv.8**

**Booster Rocket: Lv.1**

"So you have two toys. What else do you have?" The Distributor asked.

Haruto growled. "Magic Card, Tannhauser Gate, hatsudo! This card makes the Levels of 2 monsters I control equal to their combination! My two monsters are Levels 1 and 8, so both of them become Level 9!" Their Levels appeared on-screen, then both morphed into nine Level Stars.

**Moon Driller: Lv.9**

**Booster Rocket: Lv.9**

The Distributor recoiled. "Nani?! Two Level 9 monsters?!"

"Boku wa, Reberu Kyū no Moon Driller to, Booster Rocket de, OBAREI!" Both of his monsters turned fully yellow and shot into the air in a spiral. A HUGE red spiral portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku (With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network)! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" From the portal, a yellow beam of light suddenly shot straight up into the Augmented sky, stretching out of view. The beam struck a massive black circular object surrounded by armor pieces. Then, the black object flared to life as an artificial sun, and the armor pieces activated, glowing blue. The armor slowly separated from its core in a slow spin, creating two metal "rings": One of twelve smaller pieces, and a MUCH larger ring of six armor pieces. "Arawareyo! Tengaisei (Canopy Star)…" Then, the larger armor pieces shot out metal to each pieces, creating a large, solid ring of metal. "Niven Ring!" The image of the monster appeared on an AR screen, since the monster was too far away to be seen by normal eyes.

**Canopy Star – Niven Ring: Rank 9 LIGHT Machine/Xyz ATK:3200/DEF:3100 2 Overlay Units**

**"Distributor! I thought you said this boy was no threat!"** Vector griped.

"He shouldn't have been! He no longer possesses his Number!" The Distributor said.

"Nii-san bought me this Deck! He made me strong without anything you gave me!" Haruto said. "Niven Ring no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn while it has Overlay Units, I can Special Summon a Machine-Type monster with 1000 or less Attack Points from my hand!" He picked a different card. "Bernal Sphere, Tokushu Shoukan!" A larger cylindrical machine emerged, seeming hollow, having a large metal pole through the middle and having two floating rings around it.

**Bernal Sphere: Lv.9 LIGHT Machine ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

"Now I'll crush you! Niven Ring, attack Photon Veil Demon!" The armor pieces on Niven's Ring's larger ring created a ring of blue energy on its underside. "Ringworld Destroyer!" As it crackled, the ring of energy was fired straight down. A twinkle appeared in the sky as the ring converged on itself into an orb, impacting the vampiric demon and obliterating it in a brilliant explosion.

"Bakana!" The Distributor yelled.

**Distributor LP:2800**

"Bernal Sphere, direct attack!" The rings on the machine's body glowed, then the front end of the pole fired a powerful laser beam that struck the ground by the Distributor, causing another explosion.

**Distributor LP:1800**

"Magic Card, **Space Debris Impact**, hatsudo!" Bernal Sphere rocketed into the air, its body crackling and rumbling. "This card destroys a LIGHT Machine-Type monster I control… then inflicts damage to you equal to its Level multiplied by 200! Bernal Sphere is Level 9, making 1800 damage…" Haruto pointed at the Distributor. "…which is all you have left!" The Distributor recoiled in fear. "This is for Tou-chan!" Bernal Sphere's body releasing beams of light, indicating its impending explosion.

**"A sacrifice in vain! Trap Card, **Umbral Spite**, hatsudo!"** The Trap Card released a shadowy little demon figure that shot toward the exploding craft. **"While I control an Umbral monster, if either player took damage this turn, Umbral Spite limits the next batch of damage… reducing it to approximately one QUARTER of what it would do!" ** The demon infused itself into the machine, tingeing its rays black. Bernal Sphere finally exploded, sending its pieces to the ground, but many of them only fragmented into nothing. Only a few managed to impact the ground in miniature explosions.

**Distributor LP:1350**

"Nani?" Haruto gasped.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You seriously thought you could beat us that easily?!" **Vector jeered.** "Your fate is only to be absorbed by darkness!"**

Haruto growled. "I'll get you for this… Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" The Distributor drew his card. "Trap Card, **Photon Shadow**, hatsudo! This card Special Summons 2 Photon Shadow Tokens in Defense Mode!" From the card, two black atom-like objects emerged.

**Photon Shadow Token x2: Lv.4 DARK Thunder ATK:1300/DEF:1300**

"Now I release both of my Photon Shadow Tokens!" The two black atoms vanished, forming into two different monsters. "Photon Fenrir, Photon Lamia, Adobansu Shoukan!" Both of his monsters were black-light Photons. One of them had light-blue armor and red eyes in the shape of a vicious wolf, while the other had green-and-tan armor that made it resemble a snake/human hybrid.

**Photon Fenrir: Lv.6 LIGHT Beast ATK:2000/DEF:1200**

**Photon Lamia: Lv.6 LIGHT Reptile ATK:2000/DEF:1300**

"How did he Advance Summon two monsters?!" Haruto cried. At that moment, the two new LIGHT monsters had their shadows converted into Shadow Tokens by Shadow Zone, these two being on Haruto's field.

**Shadow Token (Photon Fenrir): Lv.6 DARK Fiend ATK:2000/DEF:1200**

**Shadow Token (Photon Lamia): Lv.6 DARK Fiend ATK:2000/DEF:1300**

"Photon Fenrir, during the turn it is Advance Summoned, enables me to Normal Summon a monster from my hand that has 2000 Attack Points, even if it must be Advance Summoned." The Distributor explained. "Photon Lamia no kouka hatsudo. When it's Normal Summoned, I can call forth a Photon monster with fewer than 1000 Attack Points from my Graveyard, and change its Level to 6!" A purple portal emerged, and from it, the hulking Photon Cyclops re-emerged. Its shadow became a Shadow Token on Haruto's field.

**Photon Cyclops/Shadow Token: Lv.6 (4 for Token) LIGHT (DARK for Token) Fiend/Tuner (Token is not a Tuner) ATK:1800/DEF:1200**

Jenaveve recoiled at seeing 3 Level 6 monsters on the Distributor's field. "Your doom is spelled before you! Watashi wa Reberu Roku no Photon Fenrir, Photon Cyclops to, Photon Lamia de… OBAREI!" All three of his monsters turned fully yellow and shot into the air in a spiral. "San tai no monsuta de… Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" The portal rattled violently. "EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!" Streams of black light shot out of the portal, which converged to form the torso. The arms and legs formed from the light, and the white armor emerged from it, the slashed-out Number digits forming on the chest. "Bane of the dark cards of desire… a monster darker than any of them could be!" The head formed, growing the horns on its helmet and flashing its yellow eye. "Photon Number DESTROYER!" The massive beast roared loudly, the black light that made its body becoming more solid, three yellow Overlay Units orbiting the monster.

**Photon Number Destroyer: Rank 6 LIGHT Fiend/Xyz ATK:3300/DEF:2200 3 Overlay Units**

"Your fates are sealed now… You don't possess the power needed to stop me!" The Distributor declared.

"The only one who's going down is your monster!" Haruto suddenly cried.

"Nani?" The Distributor asked.

**"What's he talking about?"** Vector chided.

"Haruto?" Jenaveve wondered.

The boy glared and thrust a hand to the sky. "Niven Ring no kouka hatsudo!" The sun-like object in the center glowed for a moment, then the glow dissipated.

**Niven Ring: 1 Overlay Unit**

"When my opponent Special Summons a monster, I can use one of Niven Ring's Overlay Units… to stop the Summon and destroy your monster!" The sun's surface burst into fierce flames, and a powerful fireball fell from above to the Earth.

**"BAKANA!"** Vector cried. The fireball came into existence, impacting the massive Fiend and engulfing it in powerful fire, incinerating it.

"No… NO! How DARE you?!" The Distributor shouted.

"Nii-san would do all he could to protect Nee-chan… and that's what I'm going to do!" Haruto declared.

_'Haruto…'_ Jenaveve breathed in her head. _'Thank you. But I can't be the one who gets protected all the time.' _ She looked at her hand, her power manifesting. _ 'I can only hope I can protect you without revealing the whole truth.'_

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Moon Driller  
Level 4 LIGHT Machine  
ATK:1700/DEF:800  
When this card is Normal Summoned; You can reduce its ATK by 1000; Normal Summon or Set 1 more monster this turn. You can only gain the effect of "**Moon Driller**" once per turn. This card cannot be used for as a Synchro Material Monster.

Booster Rocket  
Level 4 LIGHT Machine  
ATK:1000/DEF:500  
Target 1 other face-up monster you control; Increase the Level of the target by the Level of this monster, then make this monster's Level become 1.

Bernal Sphere  
Level 9 LIGHT Machine  
ATK:1000/DEF:1000  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. When the only monsters in your Graveyard are a Machine-Type monster(s), and you take damage from a card your opponent controls: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Attack Position. When this monster is Special Summoned this way: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the amount of damage you took.

Photon Fenrir  
Level 6 LIGHT Beast  
ATK:2000/DEF:1200  
When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can Normal Summon or Set 1 monster with 2000 ATK from your hand in addition to this Normal Summon.

Photon Lamia  
Level 6 LIGHT Reptile  
ATK:2000/DEF:1300  
When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Photon" monster with 1000 or less ATK from your Graveyard. If you do: That monster's Level becomes 6.

Canopy Star - Niven Ring (no "Canopy Star" in TCG)  
Rank 9 LIGHT Machine/Xyz  
ATK:3200/DEF:3100  
2 Level 9 monsters  
Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card has Xyz Material: Special Summon 1 Machine-Type monster with 1000 or less ATK from your hand or Graveyard. When your opponent Special Summons a monster: You can activate one of the following effects:  
* Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the Special Summon, and destroy that card.  
* If this monster has no Xyz Material: Target 2 monsters in your Graveyard; attach those targets to this card as Xyz Materials.

Photon Number Destroyer  
Rank 6 LIGHT Fiend/Xyz  
ATK:3300/DEF:2200  
3 Level 6 monsters  
Anime: This card is not treated as a "Number" monster. If your opponent controls a "Number" Xyz Monster: The Xyz Summon of this card cannot be negated. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Face-up "Number" Xyz Monsters cannot attack, and their effects are negated, until your opponent's next End Phase. Once per turn, if this card destroys a "Number" Xyz Monster by battle: You can target 1 "Number" Xyz Monster your opponent controls and attack it with this card.  
OCG/TCG: If your opponent controls a face-up Xyz Monster, the Xyz Summon of this card cannot be negated. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Face-up Xyz Monsters (except this card) cannot attack or activate their effects until your opponent's next End Phase.

Umbral Dive (TCG: Umbral Horror Force)  
Normal Spell Card  
Monsters with 0 ATK can destroy other monsters with 0 ATK by battle this turn. This turn, if an "Umbral" monster with 0 ATK destroys a monster by battle: Inflict 1500 damage to your opponent.

Space Debris Impact  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 (Level 6 or lower in the OCG/TCG) LIGHT Machine-Type monster you control; destroy it, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Level x 200.

Umbral Spite  
Counter Trap Card  
If a player is about to take effect damage, and that player has already taken damage that turn: That player only takes 1/4 of the damage that they would take (rounded down to the nearest 50).

Photon Shadow  
Normal Trap Card  
Special Summon 2 "Photon Shadow Tokens" (Level 4/DARK/Thunder-Type/ATK:1300/DEF:1300) in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot attack or be Tributed for a Special Summon.

* * *

**Vile: What a counter by Haruto! The Distributor and Vector just got put in the hot seat now, but knowing them, they won't take it lying down. Stay tuned to see where the Duel goes next! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: Yeesh, another late-nighter. But at least I got this out. I hope I can have Chapter 6 done relatively quick, because I hope to have a Decks-hibition done for Halloween. And in response to the reviewer that said 0 ATK monsters can't destroy monsters by battle: While I didn't believe you at first, I checked and found that you were correct. Thank you for pointing that out. I revised effects back in Chapter 4 so the move would still go through. At any rate, enjoy, folks!**

* * *

Numbershot S43: Pink Light In The Darkness

Chapter 5

While in the hospital, Kaito laid awake on his bed, eagerly awaiting when he could finally get out of the hospital. His robot companion hadn't left his side the whole time, but Kaito wondered where his brother and girlfriend were. "Orbital?" He asked, getting Orbital's attention. "Call Jenaveve and Haruto. I'm wondering why they aren't here yet."

"Kashikomari." Orbital said, dialing up the frequency for their D-Gazers. However, an error-indicating beeping startled him. "Eh? No signal?"

"Nani? What's going on, Orbital?" Kaito asked.

"I don't know, Kaito-sama! I can't find their D-Gazers on my radar!" Orbital said, checking all his systems. "All systems are working… Something must be jamming the signal!"

Kaito's eyes widened. _'Haruto… Jenaveve… What is going on?!'_

*Back at the Duel*

To say the Distributor was mad would be the understatement of the year. He growled at the younger Tenjo boy. "…Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" His facedown emerged.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Jenaveve drew her card. "Since Vector controls a monster and I don't, I can call forth this monster! Sacred Scheat, Tokushu Shoukan!" This monster was a small white-armored monster with a ridged helmet, holding an object that was larger than its own body, resembling both a teapot and a blaster.

Sacred Scheat: Lv.1 LIGHT Fairy ATK:100/DEF:1600

"Sacred Leonis, Shoukan!" This monster was older that Scheat, having mane-like blue hair and armed with claws made out of blue light on both hands. Arrow of Kaust then activated, firing a green arrow that upgraded Leonis.

Sacred Leonis: Lv.4 (originally 3) LIGHT Beast ATK:1000/DEF:1800

"Sacred Leonis no kouka hatsudo! I can Normal Summon one more Sacred monster this turn! Sacred Kaust, Tsujyou Shoukan!" This Sacred was a centaur form armed with a golden bow and silver arrows.

Sacred Kaust: Lv.4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior ATK:1800/DEF:700

"Sacred Scheat no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, Scheat can copy the Level of a Sacred monster on my field or Graveyard!" Scheat pointed his odd weapon at Kaust and fired a golden beam at it, which seemingly did nothing to Kaust, but Scheat suddenly grew in size until it was at least as big as its comrades.

Sacred Scheat: Lv.4

Jenaveve's Soul Power flared over a card she held. "Watashi wa Reberu Yon no Sacred Scheat, Leonis to, Kaust de, OBAREI!" All three of her monsters turned fully yellow and shot into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light erupted from the portal.

The number "43" formed and flashed in purple, and a giant version of the Xyz Sacred symbol emerged. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Yonjuusan (Number 43)!" Parts of the symbol disconnected, becoming four gold legs with hooves on the end, connected to a gold horse-like body. A silver torso formed on top of the horse body, with a star cloak hanging from the connector of the two torsos. "The elite of the elites of the cosmic protectors…" The Xyz Sacred symbol was on the stomach, and the purple "43" was above it. "Sacred Persei!" A horn protruded from the helmeted head, and it held two glowing swords in its hands. Three yellow Overlay Units circled it.

**Number 43: Sacred Persei: Rank 4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Xyz ATK:2600/DEF:1900 3 Overlay Units**

**"Numbers!"** The Distributor and Vector cried.

"Sacred Persei no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, I can call forth a Sacred Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck!" Persei absorbed one of its units through its horn, then it fired out a yellow beam from said horn, which spiraled into the air. A red spiral portal opened in the ground, and the yellow beam flew inside. "Sacred Persei no kouka de (With the effect of Sacred Persei), Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Pillars of light shone from the portal, and another new form emerged. "Arawareyo… the ultimate creation of the cosmic defenders!" This creature had a vaguely dragonic look, but one look at it showed it was not organic: It was mechanized, sporting two large wings that appeared to have starry skies for webbing. "Sacred Ptolemys… Messier 7!" The eyes on the creature flashed to life as it let out a powerful noise, a single yellow orb circling it.

Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7: Rank 6 LIGHT Machine/Xyz ATK:2700/DEF:2000 1 Overlay Units

**Sacred Persei: 2 Overlay Units**

**"Bakana! How did they manage to defeat our combined power! They should be worms compared to Kaito!" **Vector cried.

"Even worms have managed to squirm out of danger…" The Distributor growled.

"Vector!" Jenaveve cried, startling the Barian. "You've caused us so much pain… Now prepare to feel it yourself! Messier 7 no kouka hatsudo!" Its only Overlay Unit was absorbed into its head. "By using its Overlay Unit, I can return your Umbral Reaper directly to your Extra Deck!" Its wings glowed brightly, preparing for a strike.

"Oh no, you don't!" The Distributor growled. "Trap Card, **Overlay Backfire**, hatsudo!" Messier 7's wings suddenly began to glow black, as if malfunctioning.

"Nani?" Jenaveve gasped.

"When an Xyz Monster activates an effect that would remove a monster from the field, this card negates that effect and activates it as its own, with the original Xyz Monster as the target!" Black lightning emanated from the card, and Messier's wings shook with the same lightning. The machine gave a weak noise before its own wings covered it with a black glow, causing it to vanish.

"No!" Jenaveve cried.

"You got lucky when you obliterated Number Destroyer… but your luck has run out!" The Distributor told them. "No matter what you do, you cannot escape our wrath!"

Jenaveve growled. "It is MY wrath you must face this time!" Her body flared a pink aura, scaring Vector. "Brace yourself, Vector! Sacred Persei, attack Umbral Reaper!" The Sacred Number crossed its swords in front of its body, forming an orb of light in the center of the cross. Then, a powerful beam of light shot from the swords, blowing right through (literally) Reaper's metallic bones… right into Vector's red energy body.

**"UWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Vector shrieked as his body was damaged violently by pink lightning.

**Vector LP:1400**

The lightning stopped with a flash, with Vector's body buzzing in and out like static. **"I did not think you were this powerful… even for the being that you are!"**

"You don't know a thing about me!" Jenaveve declared.

**"Oh… don't I…?"** Vector breathed. All of a sudden, with a flash of lightning, he vanished. Jenaveve and Haruto looked around for him, but with another flash, Vector re-appeared… right behind Jenaveve. ** "Did you really think I couldn't tell your secret by the nature of your power…?"** He said right by Jenaveve's ear.

Jenaveve was frozen by his sudden re-appearance. "Nee-chan!" Haruto cried.

**"If I don't know anything about you, then tell me if I'm wrong by saying this."** Vector said, leaning toward Jenaveve's ear. Whispering followed, unintelligible by Haruto or the Distributor. Whatever Vector said, Jenaveve didn't like it, as she went wide-eyed with shock. **"Well? Which is it, then?"**

"Don't bother with a vocal answer, Vector. The look on her face says it all!" The Distributor said. Vector floated back to his spot on the field, getting an eyeful of Jenaveve's face.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I knew it! I WAS right!"** Vector said.

"What?! What did you tell her?!" Haruto demanded to know.

**"Oh, I don't know if I should tell you… After all, she DID go through the trouble of keeping it from you for who knows how long…"** Vector jeered.

"Enough!" Jenaveve stated, startling the Barian again. "You might know my secret… so you should know that it won't stop me from defeating you. One day I will tell Haruto, and Kai-chan… But for now, what is important is this Duel! Turn end!"

"Nee-chan…" Haruto breathed, awed. He then grinned at her. "Yeah! Don't worry, Nee-chan! I won't tell Nii-san a thing!"

Jenaveve gasped, but smiled. "Arigatou, Haruto." She told him.

However, Vector's blood (or whatever he had that was LIKE blood) was boiling. **"GAAAAAAAAAHHHH! You humans are too mentally resilient for your own goods! Ore no turn! Draw!"** He drew his card. ** "Umbral Reaper no kouka hatsudo! All monsters on the field have their Attack Points reduced to 0!"** Reaper slashed its Overlay Unit, causing shadows to billow out from its cloak. Persei and the Shadow Tokens were choked by the shadows, but they didn't reach Niven Ring: Instead, its sun turned purple and shadowy.

**Sacred Persei ATK:0**

**All Shadow Tokens ATK:0**

**Niven Ring ATK:0**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA! It's over, girl! Magic Card, **Umbral Punishment**, hatsudo! This card targets a monster with Attack Points altered from their original value… then inflicts damage to its controller equal to the change!"** The card unleashed a barrage of shadowy whips.

Jenaveve's eyes widened, but Haruto jumped in. "Trap Card, Spirit's Mirror, hatsudo! This card lets me change the target of your Magic Card to me!" The whips suddenly changed direction and headed toward Haruto, lashing him repeatedly. "AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"HARUTO!" Jenaveve cried.

**Haruto LP:900**

**"BRAT! Umbral Reaper can obliterate monsters with 0 Attack Points by battle! Slay his Niven Ring, NOW!"** Reaper pointed its free hand to the sky and clenched. All of a sudden, Niven Ring's corrupted sun began to collapse upon itself, flaring out of control. Then, it went critical, obliterating itself and engulfing every piece of its metal in a powerful dark explosion. **"Now, I will keep you at bay, boy! Magic Card… **Umbral Destiny**, hatsudo!"** A string of purple energy shot through Vector with no damage, but a second string shot forward, embedding itself in Jenaveve's chest.

"Nani?" Jenaveve gasped.

"What is that?!" Haruto cried.

"An insurance policy!" The Distributor told them. "From here on in, if Vector's Life Points should happen to hit zero… then the targeted player, AKA the girl, shall have her own Life Points reduced to zero! And if that happens…" He made a throat-slice motion with his finger, making Haruto gasp in fear.

**"Tell me, Haruto…" ** Vector breathed. ** "Would you take the chance to destroy me, knowing the girl will die as well?!"** Laughter erupted from the evil duo. **"You have one turn to decide! Turn end!"** The shadows, receded, returning all monsters to their original values.

Haruto nervously reached for his Deck. "B-Boku no turn… Draw!" He drew his card shakily. _ 'What can I do…? If I beat Vector… Nee-chan dies! I can't do that!'_

Jenaveve, however, spoke confidently. "Haruto!" The boy looked at her. "Vector hasn't won. I know what I need to deal with him." A pink aura radiated from her. "Clear the way so I can move safely!"

Her confidence made Haruto's fear somehow vanish fully, and he gained a confident look. "Okay, Nee-chan! Magic Card, Monster Reborn, hatsudo! Bernal Sphere, Tokushu Shoukan!" His odd Level 9 monster returned.

**Bernal Sphere: Lv.9 LIGHT Machine ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

"This is it… Magic Card, **Critical Meltdown**, hatsudo!" Bernal Sphere's frame suddenly began to shake violently, a warning siren blaring. "Critical Meltdown destroys Bernal Sphere, then I take damage equal to its Attack Points… but in return, my opponent takes twice that damage! I may not be able to beat Vector…" He pointed at the Distributor. "…but I can take it out on YOU!" With a powerful BANG, Bernal Sphere erupted into a powerful fireball that consumed all of his Shadow Tokens.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The Distributor yelled, being flung back and landing on the ground in a heap. Haruto, however, kept his footing.

**Haruto LP:0**

**Distributor LP:0**

"Hah… hah… I did it." Haruto said.

**"Yes… you did."** Vector said. He then looked at Jenaveve. **"Now it's just you and me… and regardless of the outcome, the grave is yours."**

Jenaveve didn't falter. "…You're wrong. My destiny is not to die here." Vector recoiled. "I may sometimes foretell my future, but those who see their future…" Her aura flared. "…are those who can defy destiny! Watashi no turn!" Her aura converged into her hand, then she placed her hand to her Deck, coating the top card pink. Two words rang out:

"DESTINY… DRAW!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Number 43: Sacred Persei  
Rank 4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Xyz  
ATK:2600/DEF:1900  
3 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Special Summon 1 "Sacred" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck and attach the detached card to that monster as an Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)

Umbral Punishment  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 face-up monster whose current ATK is different than its original ATK; (OCG/TCG: its ATK becomes its original ATK, and if it does,) inflict damage to your opponent equal to the change in ATK.

Umbral Destiny  
Normal Spell Card  
OCG/TCG: During the turn you activated this card, if your Life Points become 0: the Duel becomes a Draw instead of a Loss.  
Anime: Target 1 other player. If this card's controller's Life Points become 0: Reduce the Life Points of the target player to 0. If this card successfully reduces the target's Life Points to 0: That player is killed. This effect remains for the rest of the Duel, unless countered by the power of *Lore Incomplete*

Critical Meltdown  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 LIGHT Machine-Type monster you control with 1000 or less ATK: Destroy it, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to twice that target's ATK, then you take damage equal to that monster's ATK.

Overlay Backfire  
Counter Trap Card  
When an Xyz Monster activates an effect that would remove a monster from the field: Negate that effect and activate it as this card's effect with that monster as the target.

* * *

**Vile: Jenaveve has shown a new power: Destiny Draw. What is the outcome of this new power? Find out during the final chapter, hopefully coming tomorrow! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: Well, here it is: The end of the Duel. You guys might be a little disappointed by the ending, but there are some things that have to seem like nonsense before they can come into context, which happens far later; past the Numbershots, even. But for now, just enjoy the final move. In we go!**

**Side Note: Oh, and IDK if I answered this, but I should say it: No, I'm not going to do an "extended" version of Halfway To Forever like I did with Take A Chance. Halfway to Forever wasn't very catchy to me. Sorry.**

* * *

Numbershot S43: Pink Light In The Darkness

Chapter 6

The mere act of performing this draw caused a trail of pink light to come from the card, and a shower of bright pink stars careened in all direction. Vector, however, was horrified. **"'Destiny Draw'?! That name is a lie! That was-"**

"Does it matter in the end?" Jenaveve told him, glancing at Haruto. The boy winked, making Jenaveve smile. "Now, see what my power has created! Watashi wa, **Rank-Up Magic – Sacred Star Formation**, hatsudo!" Another flurry of stars, white this time, shot out from the card. Then, above the field, a massive version of the Sacred symbol (Xyz version) formed out of golden light.

"Rank-Up Magic?!" The Distributor cried.

"This card enables me to Rank Up a Sacred Xyz Monster I control, in order to Xyz Summon a Sacred Xyz Monster with one Rank higher!" Persei twirled its swords before crossing them with a grunt, and its body morphed completely into a shimmering white-and-gold energy. "Watashi wa Ranku Yon no Sacred Persei de, Obarei Netwaaku sai kochiku!" The energy shot straight up, impacting the very center of the Sacred symbol and causing a powerful burst of white and golden light. Jenaveve's pink aura changed to a white color as she thrust an arm to the sky. "Stellar... Xyz… CHANGE!"

Within the Sacred symbol above appeared to be a large night sky with numerous stars. Then, one star gained a pink glow and fired a white laser at another one. "Clairvoyant formation of the starry sky… Feel my light and assume your true form!" The lasers continued to connect between the stars until the light formed a familiar formation… a constellation. "Kourinseyo (Descend)… Suteraa Nanbaazu Yonjuusan (Stellar Number 43)!" The constellation shined brightly as the number "43" formed and flashed in purple over it, and a powerful beacon shot down, magnifying itself and causing the entire Sacred symbol above the battlefield to protect the beacon. From the light, an odd figure emerged. It looked like a cross between an egg and a cocoon, being made of gold and silver metal, and was marked with a drawing of the exact same constellation that was drawn by the stars. Then, the cocoon cracked violently before shattering like an egg, and a form created itself where it once stood. This one was also a centaur of sorts, but the colors were switched, with a gold human body and a silver horse body. Rather than a star cloak, the horse body seemed to have pegasus-like wings with starry webbing, and it also had a flowing gold tail. "Reveal thy form…" The Sacred symbol on its stomach had changed to a silver color, but the "43" right above it was still there. Its horn also became silver and was now three-pronged. However, its whole body seemed to have nothing but white light underneath… as if it was just a star underneath the armor. "SACRED PERSEUS!" Bright blue eyes shone within the helmet, and starlight converged to create its weapon: A massive silver-and-golden claymore with a star-pointed tip on the blade and hilt. Perseus grabbed the hilt and swung the claymore once before descending to the field, three yellow Overlay Units circling it.

**Stellar Number 43: Sacred Perseus: Rank 5 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Xyz ATK:2800/DEF:2400 3 Overlay Units**

"Sacred Perseus has the power to remove your curse… The effects of any card that is not on the field are rendered worthless!" Perseus pointed its claymore to the sky, causing a shower of white stars to begin covering the battlefield. Some of them converged on Jenaveve's chest, turning the string of Umbral Destiny white, then eliminating it completely.

Vector growled at her. **"Insolent wench… Be warned! This victory of yours is only hollow! You can't destroy me so easily!"**

"Continue to make us suffer… and you will suffer a fate far worse than death!" Jenaveve declared. "Sacred Perseus! Attack Umbral Reaper!" Perseus's claymore glowed brightly, the star tip of the blade morphing to be larger and conducting white energy. "FAREWELL!" With a loud grunt, Perseus brought its claymore down into the ground, sending a powerful shockwave of white energy toward the Barian.

Vector didn't react. **"You've won this battle… But I shall survive!"** At the last moment, Vector retreated back into the Distributor's body, dodging the shockwave, but the damage still registered.

**Vector LP:0**

**Jenaveve LP:0 – WINNER**

Jenaveve let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding as the buzzer blared, the Augmented Reality vanishing. "YATTA! You did it, Nee-chan!" Haruto cried, rushing over and hugging her while laughing. Jenaveve could only give a smile of relief.

"You shouldn't be celebrating, Haruto!" The Distributor said, getting glares from them. "You've proven how much of a threat you are… one of a growing LIST of them!"

**"We'll need to redouble our efforts now!"** Vector cried.** "A failure like this cannot occur again!"**

"YOU!" A familiar voice said, shocking them. Out of nowhere, the Distributor felt a sharp pain go through his body. Slowly, he turned his head to see the culprit.

"K… KAITO!" He yelled with anger. Kaito was with Orbital 7, and his Photon Hand had pierced the Distributor's back. The Distributor quickly grabbed the Photon Hand with his own darkness-covered hand, somehow without turning around, and forcibly removed it, throwing it back to Kaito.

However, Kaito saw that the Photon Hand had managed to steal a card… but it wasn't a Number. It was an odd Insect-Type Xyz Monster. "Nani?" Vector could see it in Kaito's hand. "Haken Kōchō (Supreme Key Beetle)… Master Key Beetle."

Those words triggered a response in Vector. **"NO! NOT THAT CARD! DISTRIBUTOR! GET THAT CARD BACK!"**

"No time! We're outnumbered!" The Distributor retorted. "This isn't over!" Swiping his hand, the Distributor made both himself and Vector vanish in darkness.

Kaito let out a breath. "Curses… They got away again."

"Kai-chan!/Nii-san!" Jenaveve and Haruto cried, rushing over and hugging him.

Kaito returned their hug, then looked at them. "Orbital detected the end of the Duel. I can't believe that you held your own against both of them!"

"Jenaveve-sama was giving off a lot of energy as well, for an odd reason." Orbital mused. "The analysis determined it was similar to-"

"SHHH!" Haruto said quickly, making Orbital stop talking. Haruto shook his hand. "Nee-chan doesn't want to tell us what her power is. We shouldn't make her tell."

Orbital wasn't sure how to react. "Kaito-sama?" He deferred.

Kaito thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay. I trust you, Haruto." Haruto grinned.

"Arigatou, Kai-chan." Jenaveve said, hugging him again. She then noticed the card. "What's this?"

"I don't know. My Photon Hand shouldn't have acquired it, as it isn't a Number." Kaito wondered, looking at the card.

Jenaveve touched it and gasped. "This card… There's a lot of darkness around it. Maybe I can get rid of it." She took the card and activated her power, coating the card in a pink glow. However, the card began to overtake the glow with its darkness, making Jenaveve groan. "Ngh…" She focused hard, causing her aura to briefly flash to white, awing Kaito. The powered-up aura finally overtook the darkness, purging it from the card. The aura died down, making Jenaveve pant a bit. "There… That should do it."

Orbital suddenly spoke up. "Kaito-sama! Jenaveve-sama!" The three humans looked at him. "There's a familiar energy in that card, too!"

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked.

"…The Emperor's Key." Orbital said, shocking them. "I remember the readout of the energy of Yuma's Emperor's Key. The same energy is coming from this card!"

"Maybe Astral knows what it is!" Haruto told his brother. "Let's take it to Yuma!"

Kaito nodded. "Right. Let's go!" All four of them rushed off.

*Meanwhile* *Within the Emperor's Key*

**"Gah!"** Astral grunted, feeling a shockwave go through him. Mia's location was unknown.**_ 'Wha… What was that?'_ **Then, he noticed a purple glow coming from the machine behind him. **_'Nani…?'_** Floating to a part of the mechanism, he noticed a section with a ring of six cylinders, each one having a colored inside. One was purple and glowing, and the area in the center faded in and out with a light blue color. Astral let out a breath, feeling an odd feeling from the center. _**'This is…'**_

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Stellar Number 43: Sacred Perseus  
Rank 5 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Xyz  
ATK:2800/DEF:2400  
4 Level 5 monsters  
Cannot be Special Summoned, except with "Rank-Up-Magic Sacred Star Formation". Cards not on the field cannot activate their effects, and any active effects of cards not on the field are negated. If "Number 43: Sacred Persei" is attached to this card as an Xyz Material, this card gains this effect:  
● Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Special Summon 1 Rank 6 or below Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck or Graveyard attach the detached card to that monster as an Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.) It is treated as a LIGHT monster.

Rank-Up Magic - Sacred Star Formation (TCG: RUM - Constellar Formation)  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 face-up "Sacred" or "Number" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon 1 "Sacred" monster with the same Type as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster). During your Main Phase: You can banish 1 Xyz Monster from your Graveyard: Add this card from your Graveyard to your hand.

* * *

**Vile: Another defeat for Vector, and the mysterious "Stellar Numbers" have first shown. Yes, there will be more Stellar Numbers in the future of the Numbershots. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Sorry if I left a lot of you guys hanging, but some things can't be answered right off the bat. Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
